Fooling Myself: OC quiz
The Super Happy OC Quiz Simply put 10 of your original characters in the numbers below. 1. Spencer 2. Guy 3. Marrz 4. Savali 5. Caligula 6. Caius 7. Clodia 8. Gallagher 9. Olwin 10. Wilton Now answer the questions and remember HAVE FUN! 1. 3(Marrz) is now ruler of the world! What do they do first? Marrz: ... Savali: Marrz~ Please let me be by your side. Marrz: No. Savali: But Ma- Marrz: No. Savali: ... Marrz: ...Fine. YEP THAT'S HOW IT WORKS. 2. 8(Gallagher) is dating a person online. What they don't know is that this person is the same gender as them! What's 8(Gallagher)'s reaction to meeting them in public? Well that makes sense because Gallagher is gay...Of course I'd make that cat boy gay. 3. 7(Clodia) decides to juggle FLAMING CHAINSAWS! How does that go? ...Did I write this? Whatever OH THAT WOULD GO WELL. Clodia: Umm...I seem to have one lodged in my skull. Can anyone help me out? Caius: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Clodia: Ehehehe shut up and HELP ME LIKE YOU SHOULD! 4. 5(Caligula) falls asleep at a party and 4(Savali) and 9(Olwin) decide to draw on 5(Caligula)'s face with permanent markers. What do they draw and what is 5(Caligula)'s reaction when he/she wakes up? Caligula: Guuuh...wha-WHAT? WHO THE HELL DREW ALL OVER MY FACE? Savali: *laughing* Oh this is priceless. You make an excellent granddaughter. Olwin: *smiles and giggles* You know what? This wasn't so bad. ...Too bad this couldn't happen. It would be so sweet and all but Olwin hates Savali for what he did to Arma. 5. 1(Spencer) and 6(Caius) are on a date and 6(Caius) says something REALLY REEEAAALLY EXTREMELY dumb. What is 1(Spencer)'s reaction? ...what? Spencer: Wait what did you just ask me to do?! Caius: Nothing, nothing, it was...nothing. Spencer: ...Okaaay man. Hey why am I even hanging out with y-*knocked out* Caius: Well that worked better than I thought...Well time to drag his body back to Ol' Savali's place. 6. 2(Guy) decides to audition on American Idol. What song do they do and are they in? Regina Angelorum...I don't know. I sung that in choir years ago and I really don't know any hymns sooo...yeah. 7. 10(Wilton), 9(Olwin), 8(Gallagher), and 7(Clodia) are playing Yahtzee. Who's cheating, who's winning EPICALLY, his dressed like a striper. and who is failing horribly? Wilton OH HE'S CHEATING FOR SURE, Olwin is just lucky as hell, Gallagher...well his luck is shit so he's failing, and of course Clodia is dressed like a striper. 8. 3(Marrz) is caught sleeping with a Barbie doll and 8(Gallagher) sees this. What does 8(Gallagher) do? Gallagher: *silently to himself* Oh, my, god! Heheheh oh this is priceless. I should tell the others...no no wait wait, I shouldn't because he'll kill me. I should use it for black mail...no he'd still kill me. Oh well this is priceless *giggles* 9. Make up a pick up line for 1(Spencer)...you know you want to! Spencer: I might seem rough, hard, and scaly, but I'm all soft on the inside. I can't think of one. 10. The whole slew of characters comes into your house and they get heavily hammered…What are you doing? Crying in the corner, or pushing them out. I don't know which one would be smarter. 11. 2(Guy) has a horrible nightmare. Who does she/he go sleep with? No one or maybe Spencer. Guy thinks it's a sin to really hug someone, or lay in the same bed, or kiss, OR ALL THAT OTHER MUMBO JUMBO. He thinks it falls under adultery or whatever. 12. 8(Gallagher) and 9(Olwin) are playing DDR and 9(Olwin) is really getting into the game. What are 8(Gallagher)'s thoughts? Gallagher: How is she doing that?...WHAT IS THIS? 13. 2(Guy) is stuck out in the middle of a freezing cold tundra desert. What are they thinking about now? Guy: I-it's so cold. L-lord where ar-are you? 14. Aliens have now abducted 2(Guy) and have decided to dissect him/her. They bring out a HUMONGOUS KNIFE! What's running through 2(Guy)'s mind nooow. Guy: AHH LORD SAVE ME. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? 15. 6(Caius) Bust into the scene and rescues 2(Guy). They then share a passionate kiss fly off to Jupiter. What's going to happen now? Holy shit I did write this quiz...WHATEVER IT'S TOO LATE TO TURN BACK NOW. ...My mind explodes that's what. 16. Did you know that the aliens are secretly 10(Wilton)'s parents in DISGUISE?! I doubt that, I think they were demons. He's such a dick. Wilton: ... IT'S TRUE. Wilton: I should shoot you were you stand. 17. 7(Clodia)...I'm on page 2 of this damn quiz and I think I'm out of ideas…Do something to entertain the people. Clodia: What do you want me to do, perform a strip tease? Me: ...That would work. Clodia: OH GO TO HELL THEN! 18. GOT AN IDEA! 5(Caligula) goes to the dentist only to see that 3(Marrz) is the doctor! What's going to happen to poor ol 5(Caligula)? THAT DENTIST ROOM WILL BE COVERED IN BLOOD IN FIVE SECONDS. Marrz and Caligula despise each other and would have a rather horrible fight with those tools. 19. 10(Wilton) just got the ability to make people's brains explode inside their skull! Who does 10(Wilton) kill first? Wilton: Hmmm Spencer. Spencer: WHA-*boom* Wilton: Okay, Savali where's my soul. Savali: ...I didn't think you-*boom* Wilton: I held up my end you bastard. If I can't have my prize then I shall take it by force. And then Wilton skips off toward the horizon making random peoples' heads explode. 20. 4(Savali) is running around in a bikini and is running around on fire while 2(Guy) is in a pink French maid's outfit trying to put them out with a tiny bucket of water. What are your (yes you the quiz taker!) thoughts and/or reaction the this? Me: ...And these are my characters again? Wow I never thought I'd run into one of my own quizzes...I feel happy. Category:quizzes